Pygmalion
by We are DesCom
Summary: The battle is over. Everyone is finally safe and at peace. Except for one Draco Malfoy,who finds himself bothered by unusual dreams,powers and a legend.The legend of Pygmalion. DH
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter or the song. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is by Nick Lachey.

"_**Pygmalion"**_

_A Drarry Fanfiction by Destiny Commence_

_OoOoO **The Opening **OoOoO_

'_Who am I…?'_

'_I've always been told I was different…'_

'_But I keep having these dreams…Dreams of me being special…having a power far greater than anyone deems possible…'_

'_The power to create…'_

'_And there are many more like me…Those who hold special powers as well…We used to be together but then…we were separated…A long time ago.'_

'_And he was separated from me too…The one who is the most special to me. The one I cannot live without…The one I treasure…The one I created…'_

_**Watch my life pass me by**_

_**In the rearview mirror**_

_**Pictures frozen in time**_

_**Are becoming clearer**_

_**I don't wanna waste another day**_

_**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**_

_The tall girl approached him, the long gown covering her body flowing like a green river. She held a sword in one hand, eyeing it meticulously, as if she was getting ready for battle. The slightly younger male looked away from his easel to examine every part of her amazing physique. She can beat any man in battle, and yet she can stay slim and fragile in his eyes._

_The marvel that was his sister._

_She noticed him and blushed profusely. She did not like being watched. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be painting something else?"_

"_I am. I just turned around for a while to examine you."_

_She chuckled. "And here I was, thinking no female body could ever strike awe in the heart of the great Artist."_

"_That's not true. I said, no woman outside my bloodline. I could not say that my own sisters are ugly. You, Aphrodite, and Psyche. You're all different. Just like Apollo, Achilles and I are different."_

"_And you keep beating yourself up because you are only a half-blood?"_

_Her words were indicating something, and he knew what it was. She had long stopped blushing and was now sitting before him, arms crossed over her chest. _

_He did not dare look at her. Why? Why did she have to be Wisdom?_

"_I'm incomplete, Athena."_

_**Coz I want you and I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger, like a burning**_

_**To find the place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken, and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have what's left of me**_

'_I will make him…'_

'_The creature that plagues my dreams…I will create him…'_

'_Why not? Wisdom has agreed. Love has sided with me…Soul is with me as well. Truth and Valor has backed me up as well…'_

'_They know what I feel…the creature in my dreams keeps plaguing me…I can only rest once I touch him as genuine flesh…caress him…have him by my side…That is only the time when I will be able to put myself to rest…'_

_Thunder roared in the skies, and the Celestials found themselves staring at the figure that the Artist had brought to life…Beautiful tanned skin that appeared like fragile porcelain…Long ebony hair that flowed like silk…And jade eyes that shone like no other jewel on earth._

_Wisdom took a deep breath as the Being sat up on the pedestal he had put it on, and stared affectionately at its creator._

_When the Artist said he would dare not fall in love with any woman on earth, he was definitely not joking._

_This creature was more beautiful than any mortal she had ever laid her eyes on._

_**I've been dying inside**_

_**Little by little**_

_**Nowhere to go, going out of my mind**_

_**In endless circles**_

_**Running from myself until**_

_**You gave me a reason for standing still…**_

_The dreams…They have been plaguing him for several months now. Damn it…The battle is over, and yet he still has to worry about something as shallow as this. Not to mention the fact that he is the new Head Boy._

_And that there are new transferees._

_Right now, one of those said transferees was making her way to him. A new Slytherin. But she seemed the least like one. He presumed she was better off in Gryffindor with the way she greeted everyone she passed by and kept on smiling like a goof._

_She took a seat beside him, staring at him with that stupid smile. He tried his best to ignore her, but it was not working well._

"_Hey…I heard who you are…Pretty famous, huh?"_

"_Whatever…" He stared at his plate, still refusing to look at her. Somehow, her dark hair and grayish green eyes stir something in his memory…something long-forgotten, perhaps._

"_It's been a long time, don't you think?"_

_**Coz I want you and I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger, like a burning**_

_**To find the place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken, and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have what's left of me**_

_Their past life can never be made known, he had told her that. There is just now way that he would understand._

_His powers have reached their full realization now. And he could bring to life the smallest things. He loved what he could do. He could have everything…_

_ALMOST everything, mind you._

_He still could not have him, of all things._

_And it was killing him._

_The dreams…They're plaguing him again. And he cannot hold them back anymore. He is afraid…that he might end up telling him things forbidden…He should learn to hold back, really._

_**Falling faster, barely breathing**_

_**Give me something to believe in**_

_**Tell me it's not all in my head**_

_Voldemort wants _him

_No, Hades._

_The same Hades that had endangered—no, killed him in his past life._

_He looked at the blade in his hands. He can fully remember how to use it now. He did use it before, in his past life. And he was pretty good._

_She, Wisdom, has taught him the ways of the sword. And she has taught him once more._

_Now, as he danced with the blade, the contours of his young and agile body were bathed in the moonlight. It would have made any creature sigh in admiration._

_He was a Celestial, after all._

_And he was the very same Celestial that had created the most beautiful creature that roamed the earth._

_The creature he loved with all his soul._

_**Take what's left of this man**_

_**Make me whole once again**_

"_Pygmalion!"_

_He spun around. It was his sister. The one he was closest to. Wisdom. He watched as he approached him with something in her hands. A letter. A very crumpled one, at that. And he recognized it from that morning._

"_I told you not to call me that in public. What if someone heard you? I already have enough dirt on my name, thank you."_

_She snorted, sitting beside him on the cliff. "Sorry about that." She thrust the letter in his face. "I found this, in the trash. It's beautiful. I'm glad that you have finally found your muse. The old Pygmalion I used to know…" Her face turned serious and she put the letter in her pocket. "You are bound to tell him, don't you know? Sooner or later…He is in dire need of protection." She turned to him. "Hades is still after your Galatea."_

"_I know," he muttered, flashing his sword. "But I won't let him."_

_**Coz I want you and I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger, like a burning**_

_**To find the place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken, and I'm fading**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have all that's left**_

_**What's left of me**_

_He had noticed him out of pure luck. No one seemed to have noticed the fact that he ran out the Great Hall, tears in his eyes._

_Wisdom had tried to call after him when he followed him. His Galatea. He could not just bear to see him cry. It was torture._

_He soon found him by the lake, crying. They needed no words. He touched him on the shoulder and he cried on his chest._

_This was all he could do._

_He could not tell him what his dreams meant. He cannot believe he is relieving his past life in his dreams, and it hurts him that he does not have anyone who can enlighten him about it._

_If only he could._

_When he broke the embrace, he took the smaller boy's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against his._

_Pure bliss._

_**I've been dying inside you see**_

_**I'm going out of my mind, out of my mind**_

_**Just running in circles all the time**_

"_You're dying," Soul's voice was breaking, because of her sobs. The other Celestial were with him as well. _

_He just stared at his hand, the one tainted with blood from his mouth._

_How could this happen? Just when he and his Galatea…_

_Just when he and his love triumphed over their differences…_

_Hades' curse is starting to kill him._

_He looked at the half-heart pendant that hung from his neck. "I wouldn't leave him…I'll fight this…I'll live…for him…"_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me**_

_**Just running in circles in my mind**_

_The rain was pelting down on his unconscious frame. No, he was not unconscious anymore. He was awake. And he could hear the sobs near his ear._

_No, he realized it was not Wisdom nor Love nor Soul. It was his Galatea._

"_Don't leave me…" A desperate plea. One that shattered his heart._

_He looked into those tear-filled green eyes. He dared not leave him alone, but his strength was ebbing away._

_He was dying._

_He had defeated Hades…but at this cost._

_He reached up and caressed that porcelain cheek. The one that he had created in his past life. And was now full of life._

_He kissed those rosy lips one last time._

_Before he fell limp._

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me**_

**_Take what's left of me­_**

**Authors' Note:**

This will be a sort of opening song to our fic. It's just a jumble of different scenes from the fanfic. We sorta want that type of suspense you get when you first watch the opening song of an anime. Please R&R and we'll see what we can do!

DesComGurl…Jezareth…Yuki…Amethyst…Kawahi…Schatzi…Alfonz…Tsubasa…ChiaoRang…Tsubasa


	2. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter or the song. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is by T.a.t.U.

"_**Pygmalion"**_

_A Drarry Fanfiction by Destiny Commence_

_OoOoO **Friend or Foe **OoOoO_

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so,_

_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So are you friend or foe_

_'Cause I used to know_

The first week of school had always been the most hectic. He kept that little note in his mind. And it was going to get a whole hell more hectic.

He was now Head Boy.

Two years ago, he would have killed anyone just to make sure the spot went to him. But at the moment he was having second thoughts about accepting the role.

The first years and the transferees were just driving him mad.

"Please form two orderly lines, first years! And the transferees to my right, please? As for everyone else, kindly make your way to the Great Hall and sit down at your respective house tables!" He turned to his right and saw a head of bushy hair standing out from a sea of faces, both old and new. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Malfoy! You know, I could use some help here!" Hermione Granger, Head Girl, walked up to him, hands on her waist. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Draco rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "By the looks of it, Granger, you have it all under control. And as far as you know, I could only control the Slytherins. It doesn't matter that I'm the Head Boy or not. You know how my reputation is, lately…" His voice dropped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she heaved a sigh, before she spun around to take care of business.

Meanwhile, Draco just stared at the throngs of students that currently were filing into the Great Hall. He did a double take the moment he saw a mop of messy black hair, but quickly lost him in the dozens of Gryffindors in the Hall.

"Is that him?"

"The last Malfoy? Yep, that's him."

"So it is true? He's an orphan now?"

Draco groaned and tried his best to block out the whispers. Bloody hell…the rumors have been tormenting him for what seemed like forever. When are people going to accept that he is no longer a bloody Malfoy? Sure, he still bears the bloody last name, but Merlin forbid, he was no longer the son of Lucius Malfoy. He was just Draco.

"So that's him? The Malfoy git?" he heard a male voice say.

That. Was. It.

"Who do you think you're calling a git!" He spun around sharply, to meet the speaker: He was met by a pair of surprised dark brown eyes. Those same eyes belonged to a young boy, no older than fifteen, he presumed. His eyes traveled down the black cloak.

There was no house patch.

"A transferee?" he asked, more to himself than to the other boy.

"Well, yeah." He held out a hand to Malfoy. "The name's Brent. Pleased to meet you. And sorry if I kinda hurt your feelings. It was a spur of the moment, really. Didn't mean what I said."

"You should've been more careful, Brent." That was the only time Draco realized that there were others behind Brent. Three girls and another boy. All missing the identifiable house patches on their black cloaks.

Brent turned around to look at one of her female companions. "I already said I'm sorry, Nazz."

One of the girls, the one who looked the eldest, stepped forward and held out a hand. "The name's Nazareth Versailles. They call me Nazz. These--" she pointed to the others, "--are my friends. Brent, Kristian, Irish and Paola. Sorry 'bout what Brent said. His mouth is not really connected with his brain, if you know what I mean."

"I'm standing right here!"

Nazareth just gave him an irritated wave of the hand and went back to talking to Draco. "You're the Head Boy, I've heard. And you were quite someone in the Final Battle yourself."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "How did you…know?"

She flashed a smile. "I'm an aspiring journalist. I'm supposed to know these things. And besides," her voice dropped low, "I'm _really_ supposed to know these things."

Draco was a bit curious about what she meant by her last line, but decided not to interrogate further about it. Besides, he had more _pressing_ matters to attend to, such as the piling first years that were starting to drive Granger crazy.

"Hey," he started, not bothering to shake her hand, "it's nice to make acquaintances like you, but you have to excuse me. Being Head Boy is a lot of work…Anyways, transferees are sorted along with the first years, so I suggest you all get in line already."

He saw Kristian and Brent throw him icy glares at the corner of his eye, and Nazareth mouth something to all of her friends. With a sigh, he went back to work, finally deciding to help Granger with the first years.

He did not know how long it took them, but he and Granger managed to finally make the other students file into the Great Hall and arranged the first years and transferees into decent lines. He gratefully leaned against the wall, pushing his bangs out of his very attractive face. Several of the first year girls sighed as he did so, earning annoyed looks from Granger.

She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Alright, everybody! Listen up! In a few moments, these doors—"she beckoned to the great oak doors of the Great Hall, "—will be opening. You are to walk in line toward the Headmistress and then wait for your turn to be sorted. Now, during the ceremony, I would really appreciate it if none of your make any noise. And since we have many transferees in the higher years, I trust that you will exhibit proper decorum during the ceremony." She stopped abruptly when she saw a group of first years mumbling to each other. "What are you talking about there, first years?"

The first years snapped to her and played with their fingers nervously. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot sternly. "Well? I'm waiting."

A hand shot up in the air. Granger turned to the owner, and so did Draco, who could not help but be curious at who would be brave enough to challenge the fuming Head Girl. He found himself a bit surprised when he saw the familiar face of the girl named Nazareth. She did not seem to be intimidated at all by Hermione's scowling, and looked rather bored.

"Yes? Miss…"

"Nazareth."

"You want to ask something, Miss Nazareth?"

"Harry Potter…He _will_ be a host too, won't he?"

Her question sparked more murmuring. Granger appeared to be a little surprised by the question. Draco could not blame her. He himself was surprised. Why? There was barely a soul alive who bothered about the _Boy-Who-Lived_. In fact, there was almost no one who bothered to call him by the name he had.

"Well, Miss Head Girl?"

"O-oh!" Granger rubbed the back of her head. "Uh…well, yes. He will be one of the Masters of the Ceremony. Why do you ask?"

Nazareth shrugged and rolled her eyes. "No reason, really. I just wanted to ask…" Draco noticed her voice trailed off again. He was starting to get curious about this girl…

"Oh, well then. Please stay put while we all wait for the start of the sorting ceremony." She then left the first years and walked over to Draco, tugging at his sleeve. "Watch over them while I talk with Headmistress McGonagall, clear?"

Draco threw her a "yeah, whatever" look and she turned on her heel to walk away. The teens in line held their breath as the Malfoy heir took his place before all of them. He looked coldly at them, scanning the sea of faces before him and setting his eyes on Nazareth, who still seemed unmoved by his glare.

He marched toward her, passing by a group of trembling first years. "Chatting with your friends isn't exactly prohibited, but we wouldn't mind if you lessened talking to your friends a bit," he spoke, cutting Nazareth and Irish's conversation.

Nazareth turned to him with an innocent look on her face, as if she was oblivious that Draco's attention has been on her that whole time. "Ah? You were saying?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, his brow twitching. "Sociability is one of the marvels of man, but try not to overdo it."

Nazareth looked at him for a few moments before she broke into fits of laughter, earning confused looks from everyone around her.

"What's so funny, transferee?"

"You sound so much like my friend…back in my old school." She stopped laughing and leaned closer to whisper, "He said wisdom is one of the marvels of man, but I shouldn't overdo it." She pulled back and flashed a bright smile.

Draco did not know what happened, but he found unusual images filling his brain after he heard her proclamation. Like mental snapshots of a movie. And they disappeared just as fast as they came. He soon found himself staring into space, as if he had just gotten out of a deep trance.

"Are you okay, Mister Head Boy?" Paola (if he remembered correctly) asked.

"Yeah, w-whatever." He held his forehead and went back to the front of the line, just in time as the big doors opened.

This was really going to be…

"…A different year."

"You were saying, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked up and met McGonagall's concerned stare. He politely shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing, Headmistress. I was just thinking about how this year would be different. The battle is finally over…we have a new headmistress…"

"I would really appreciate it if you refrain from adding more to my uneasiness, Mister Potter. I am nervous enough as it is." The new headmistress wrung her wrists.

Harry smiled. McGonagall made the perfect replacement for Dumbledore, even if the loss did make him quite sad. But the battle was finally over. Dumbledore's sacrifice was not wasted. Hogwarts remained standing, even though there were a few casualties.

He watched as the great doors opened and the new batch of Hogwarts students marched in, led by a very proud Hermione and Malfoy. He marveled at the number of transferees. He had heard that many wizarding schools were damaged during the war, but he did not really anticipate this many students.

The students stopped before the "stage" and the Head Boy and Girl took their places at their respective house tables. McGonagall cleared her throat and approached the podium. Harry could visibly see the uneasiness in her, though she did well in hiding it from everybody else.

He was sitting at the teachers' table, between Flitwick and Hagrid, who kept slapping him on the back and beaming proudly at him like he had just won the lottery. Profe—no, Headmistress McGonagall had insisted that he be a master of the ceremony, given his reputation. He would have gladly declined, if only the whole Gryffindor common room had not insisted. Who was he to go against his whole house? Besides, he loved his place now. He can glance at the Slytherin table without being too conspicuous.

At that moment, he decided to look at where Malfoy was sitting.

_Malfoy…_

Harry could still not believe that the Ice Prince had decided to side with the Light instead of with his father. Of course, it was more of a shock that he insisted on being put under Dumbledore's Army, which was fully under Harry's command. Never in a thousand years did Harry think that Draco would willingly put himself under Harry's orders. Harry had almost jumped for joy at his shot at vengeance, but he had thought twice when Draco exhibited a different attitude towards him.

Draco never scowled nor taunted him back then. Come to think of it, he never did even glare once at him. In fact, Remus assigned him as Harry's personal bodyguard. And he went by his job. He never let any danger be near Harry. He even took the blow his father had executed fro the Boy-Who-Lived…

_What am I thinking!_

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts, eyes wide and cheeks pink. _I shouldn't be thinking like this! Malfoy and I are in a truce because of the final battle…but that doesn't mean I have to like him more than my friends! You two are still rivals, Potter, keep that in mind._

"And to give us his opening remarks…will be Hogwarts very own Harry Potter!"

"…and of course, to quote our great late Headmaster Dumbledore, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The Great Hall erupted in loud applause as the Boy-Who-Lived finished his welcome speech. Hagrid rushed to him when he turned around to return to his seat, and to a certain blonde Head Boy, it was no mystery why.

Harry had wounded himself gravely in the last battle. He had been using crutches for the past four months, having almost lost both of his legs. To Draco, it made him look even more vulnerable and weak.

Not that he was complaining.

He watched as the half-giant assisted Harry back to his seat, taking the crutches and putting them against the wall right behind Harry.

Wait…

It's Potter. Not Harry.

Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands. Guarding over the Boy-Who-Lived for several months did not actually do well to his own self. He kept losing himself in thoughts of how frail Ha—Potter was. He wondered how a boy like the raven-haired Gryffindor could survive the wrath of Voldemort.

"Draco? What's on your mind? They're already starting the sorting!"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts thanks to Pansy's nagging. (She was no longer his girlfriend, but they kept up the act for the rest of the Slytherin house.) True enough, when he turned to the stage, Hagrid had already pulled out the stool and the ever-famous Sorting Hat. McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment and started reading names. One by one, he watched the first years climb the stage and get sorted into their new houses. He watched also as the transferees got sorted. Kristian, Brent, Paola and Irish were all sorted into Gryffindor, where they made instant friends with the Weasels—Weasleys. Granger even sparked conversations with them, and they did not seem to mind that it was about books and grading systems. He managed to learn from his partial listening that Irish and Paola are both in their fourth year, Kristian is in his fifth year, and Brent was in his seventh year.

"Versailles, Nazareth Judea!"

It was the last name that day. After all, Nazareth was the only person left to be sorted. He watched, a little bored, as she climbed up and sat on the stool. She gingerly put the hat on her head, and at that moment, Draco felt like he suddenly went deaf. The noise of the Great Hall was suddenly drowned out, and he could hear the Sorting Hat's whispers, from several meters away!

"Hmm…You seem to have an aura similar to Harry Potter…The same brave soul…the kind heart…But there's something different too…You have the potential to be in any house…any house at all…Hardworking like a Hufflepuff…Intelligent as a Ravenclaw…Courageous as a Gryffindor…And cunning…Ah, yes, cunning as a Slytherin…Now which house to put you in…Perhaps in Gryffindor?" he heard the hat whisper to Nazareth's ears.

The girl threw a glance at Draco, and for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. Again, he felt something stir from the back of his mind. A memory? He was not sure. More like a fantasy. Then he heard the familiar hiss of Parseltongue.

And this time, he could understand it.

"_Slytherin. Put me in Slytherin._"

Draco's jaw dropped. He had heard Parseltongue before, but he never really understood it. But now, he understood it like perfect English.

He had no more time to ponder on it when the hat yelled…

"Slytherin!"

His eyes traveled over to the Gryffindor table, where he saw Brent debating angrily with the other three of their group, gesturing angrily at Nazareth as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She took her seat in between Crabbe and Draco. She flashed a smile at the blonde prince and tossed her dark hair back.

"Is she flirting with you?" Pansy asked. It did not really bear a tone of jealousy. It was a simple question.

Draco just shrugged. "Probably not. That guy at the Gryffindor table seems to be with her." He managed to get it out nonchalantly. Besides, even if she was flirting with him, she would have to stop, because Draco's interest in the other sex had gradually subsided, given his current state and reputation.

A few minutes later, McGonagall had the food served to the students. Of course, Draco and Granger had to delay their feast to ensure that everything is in order. Both looked more hassled than ever, but they did not seem to mind. Granger, at least. As for Draco…well, it is an entirely different matter. He was thankful that he had established a sort of leadership status in Slytherin, and so his house did not even dare going against his orders. But Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and most of all, Gryffindor all seemed to be hell-bent on making his life miserable. But he had no choice.

He was Head Boy.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to sit down at his table and start eating. But much to his dismay, he had lost all interest in stuffing himself. He just settled for a sandwich and a goblet of juice. After that he just sat back, unwillingly listening to Pansy's rants about the Gryffindors.

Speaking of Gryffindor…

His eyes traveled over to the teachers' table, and they fixed themselves on the dark-haired Gryffindor that was sitting there, crutches at his side. He seemed to have lost his appetite as well. He was just sitting there, sipping whatever he had in his goblet. He smiled slightly as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear so femininely.

Draco found himself drawn to watching the Golden Boy. For the past months, Harry had declined from cutting his hair and had settled to have it long. Reaching halfway down his back, to be exact. And his weak body just heightened his femininity.

His frailty.

The frailty Draco had sworn to protect.

_What the hell…?_

He had almost choked on his juice when he realized how long he had been staring at Harr—Potter. Yeah, Potter.

_Damn this year…_

OoOoO End OoOoO

(A/N Duty: Jezareth)

A/N: I'm first up on duty? Oh well…What the hell…anyways, this chapter took up quite some time. Mainly, because Alfons, Kawahi and Schatzi have been freaking missing for the past weeks! Where. Are. You. Three. You're killing us here! We know about the thesis and all, but for pete's sake, give us a holler or anything…Anyways…see that little button down there? You can push it and it will send you to a wonderful little window where you can type your reviews and get a cyber plushie in return! Courtesy of everyone!


	3. All About us

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter or the song. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is by T.a.t.U.

"_**Pygmalion"**_

_A Drarry Fanfiction by Destiny Commence_

_OoOoO **All About Us **OoOoO_

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_There's a thing that they can't touch,_

_'Cause you know _

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_We'll run away if we must,_

_'Cause you know _

_It's all about us (it's all about us)._

_It's all about love (it's all about us)._

_In you I can trust (it's all about us)._

_It's all about us._

_She just sat there parallel to him as he skillfully ran the paintbrush over the soft canvas. A picture was slowly appearing. The picture of the being that haunted his very dreams for the last few—several months. The constant pain he had been receiving, waking every morning only to realize that he was alone, and that the creature never did exist._

"_Is that another painting? Of your Galatea?" his ever-so-cunning sister taunted, shining her beloved sword. He just looked at her as she did so, her gray eyes surveying the blade._

"_Yes…yes, it is."_

"_Has he plagued your dreams last night again?"_

"…"

"_I have heard your words, you know. We all heard you. You kept calling him as if he was leaving you. And when Aphrodite and I went to check, you were hysterical. Wild, if you may."_

_She sighed and put his palette and brush down. "You know, I would be able to sleep better if I knew that I am safe in my own room every night."_

_She stopped shining her blade and stood up, sheathing the dreaded sword. "You know very well that it is my duty to keep an eye on all of you. I have to do rounds every night. I would really like it if you at least appreciate me for that."_

"_I do appreciate it, _soror_," he retorted, using the term they had for sisters. But what I don't appreciate is you watching me whenever I dream."_

"_I do not watch over you simply over the pretext of seeing you move around because of your dream. I watch over you because I am afraid that your omen dreams may get the best of you. You do know that it would be extremely dangerous if ever you were to get any more…addicted to those prophetic visions."_

_He had wanted to frown, but he restrained the action. It was suicide to frown in front of his concerned _soror._ Instead, he forced a small smile. "As you may know, I am perfectly in control of my visions. I am not controlled by them, and I will in no way be addicted to them."_

_Athena did not answer him. Instead, she approached his easel, his undone masterpiece, and surveyed the figure slowly appearing. Then she threw a look at him, those gray eyes boring holes into his body._

"_But what about him? Galatea?"_

"What the--?"

Draco awoke with quite a start. He was lucky the Head Boy got his own room, or else he would have woken everyone else up.

"That was…some dream…"

He held his head in his hands, his breath coming in rapid gasps. Sweat damped his shirt and boxers, as well as his platinum blonde hair. The stray strands hung at the sides of his face, sticking to his skin.

Tossing the covers aside, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and got up. "Maybe a little walk in the middle of the night can help…"

And with that idea in mind, he changed into his robes and walked out of his room, his wand lit with a lumos spell.

His walk was uneventful. He went down the stairs and out onto the grounds. He was not afraid to get caught. Head Boys did have some privileges. From afar, he spotted the lake, as well as the silhouette of the giant mollusk that hid within its depths. He sighed as he passed by, his mind roaming back to that weird dream.

He had been someone else. An artist, he concluded from the materials he had been holding. And he had been talking to someone. Ah…a girl. Her name was…Athena. Yet, he called her _soror_, a word that meant sister. But he had no sister. At least, none that he knew of. And by the way they were dressed; he presumed it was a very long time ago. They were dressed in tunics, pretty much like the ancient Greeks.

And…

Athena was talking to him about someone…someone named Galatea. And the painting…he cannot remember it well, but he knew he was painting someone. Was it male or female? And visions…Athena was also talking about visions…What did she mean, anyway? More importantly, what did his dream mean? And what is that sobbing he is hearing?

Sobs?

Draco stopped and looked around. Yes, he did hear someone crying. Someone near the lake. He spun around and walked toward the big body of water. He barely noticed he was sprinting. And then he stopped just at the shore. He looked around, finally spotting a figure with its back turned on him. The person was shaking, probably from crying.

"Who in the…?"

With a few careful steps, he approached the figure, laying a hand on the small shoulder. "Excuse me?"

The person looked up, and he saw long silky hair cascade down past his hand. It was followed by a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him.

_Harry…?_

"Harr…Potter! What are you doing here? It's way past the curfew, and I do not suppose you are doing this for me to take house points from Gryffindor."

Harry sniffed and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "No, most certainly not. And am not doing this to please you either." He stood up and would have walked away, if Draco had not pulled him by the hand.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Lupin made me your guardian, remember?"

Harry snickered. "Oh. As far as I remember, the war is over. Your duty's considered over as well."

"That's the point. The war is over. I don't think there is any other reason for you to cry."

Harry spun around to face him, his eyes burning. "You don't know how it feels, do you? How it feels to not have any parents while you grown up, to watch your godfather die in front of your very own eyes, as well as several of your beloved friends? To have the responsibility of having to save a whole world when all you want to be is a normal person? Well, do you?" Tears were streaming down his face.

He stopped when he saw the look on Draco's face. Disbelief, sorrow, disappointment, hurt… That was when he realized what he had just said, and covered his mouth. "Oh, Merlin…Draco…Draco…I'm so sorry…"

Draco looked at him sadly and shook his head. "It's fine. You weren't really in control of yourself. It's nothing."

"No, no…"Harry started crying even louder, gripping Draco's arm. "I didn't want to say that. I'm sorry. I really am. For what happened to your parents and everything…"

It was true that Draco felt a pang in his chest when he heard his parents mentioned, but he felt an even greater pang upon seeing Harry and his tears.

Draco gently wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who gratefully leaned against his chest, weeping.

"Sh…It's going to be fine…" He whispered into the other's ear.

"I miss them, Draco! My Dad…my Mom! Sirius! Dumbledore! They're all gone because of me! Why can't I just die instead of them?"

"Don't talk like that! You still have to live. You can't die after what had happened. After you had already won the war." He rested his chin on top of Harry's head, rubbing his back soothingly.

Draco's brows furrowed when he heard Harry's breath coming in rapid gasps. "Harry?" He pulled back to put his hand on the other's head. "You're burning! We should get you to your common room!" He picked Harry up like a bride, taking also the crutches that lay at their feet. He was surprised at how light Harry had become, but decided to focus more on getting Harry to his common room.

He panted as he ran toward the Gryffindor common room. He had already run from the lake, up several flights of stairs and down five corridors, with Harry and his crutches in his arms.

He finally got to the Fat Lady's painting though, who looked at him curiously and asked, "Password?"

_Sht! I forgot the Gryffindor password…_ He grimaced. "Uh…Bloody pops?"

"Wrong."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Wrong."

"Dumbledore's Army?"

"Wrong."

"Argh, crap! Look, can you just make an exception tonight? I need to tell the other Gryffindors about Harry!"

"Sorry, but I can only let in those who can tell me the password."

Draco swore again and spun around, deciding to run to the infirmary and take Harry there himself. He did not want to risk their reputation as rivals, but there was no other choice.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and turned around. Nazareth was the one who met him, carrying a latern in one hand, and her wand in the other. "Oh, it's you, Versailles."

"What are you doing? And is that Harry Potter?"

Draco winced. "He has a fever. I found him in the grounds. I need to get him in the infirmary as fast as possible. Now, if you would only help me…"

"Ah? Oh! Okay! Give me his crutches and I'll help you down the stairs."

Draco gladly complied with the offer, handing the wooden crutches to the girl and cautiously making his way toward the infirmary, Nazareth at his heels.

Once they had reached the huge twin doors of the infirmary, Nazareth pushed them open and they both barged in, Draco calling out Madam Pomfrey's name desperately.

"Mister Malfoy! I would really appreciate it if you stop that infernal racket!" came the healer's irritated shout. She appeared, with a night robe draped around her. She approached them and immediately spotted the small figure in Draco's arms. "Merlin! Is that Mister Potter? Come then! Lay him on the bed!"

Draco nodded and laid Harry on one of the infirmary's beds. He saw, at the corner of his eye, the healer tell Nazareth to get something. The transferee nodded and rushed to the woman's desk, pulling out a vial of silver potion and a piece of chocolate before returning.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, kindly take off Mister Potter's cloak. I need to get a better look at him."

An intense blush appeared on Draco's face. He tried to keep his composure as he took off Harry's black cloak and tossed it aside. Why was he embarrassed? They were both males. What would be wrong with that?

After Madam Pomfrey checked Harry, she made him drink the potion and put the piece of chocolate on his side table. "He's going to be fine. It was just a fever. The potion should make him well by tomorrow. By the way…" Her eyes set on Draco, who winced. "How come you two are the ones who accompanied him here and not Mister Weasley and Miss Granger?"

Draco gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…actually…"

Nazareth faked a cough. "Actually, _Draco_ and I were outside. We found him out cold near the Gryffindor common room. He must've wanted to get here but collapsed not too long after going out."

"What are you talk—Ow!" Draco stopped when he felt Nazareth's elbow press painfully against his ribs. He gave her a questioning look and she answered her with a glare that told him everything. "Ah! R-right! I w-was just showing N-N-_Nazareth_ around."

"I had insisted, and we managed to get a permit from Headmistress McGonagall. He was showing me around the inside of the palace when we came across Harry Potter."

"Ah, is that so? Very well, I will tell the Headmistress about this tomorrow, to verify what you said. But as for now, you can both go back to your rooms. Mister Potter will be fine in the morning."

The two Slytherins nodded and walked out of the infirmary. The moment the doors closed behind them, Draco felt the aftermath of running. His feet gave way, and he sat on the cold floor, his back against the wall. His chest rose and fell with every breath. "Merlin…Did I really run that far?"

"Apparently, yes," Nazareth answered nonchalantly. "And apparently, we are also on first name basis now."

"What?"

"I called you Draco, you called me Nazareth."

Draco waved his hands in the air. "It was a spur of the moment. You made a stupid decision of calling me Draco."

"Why? I thought that you had already resented the Malfoy name?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he suddenly realized he had nothing to retort with.

Dang, she's good.

She raised a brow at him. "Well?"

"Arg…Bloody hell! Just shut up!"

"Anyways, we should get back to our rooms. We have quite a day before us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Ah! Fking hell! McGonagall is gonna have fits after learning that I let two students go past the curfew right under my nose! Agh! My badge is in so much trouble!"

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Nazareth turned around. "It's not your badge that's in trouble. It's your reputation."

Before Draco could even ask what she meant by that, she gave him a quick wave and went off, her long raven locks swaying left and right as she did so.

Draco just watched as her figure disappeared. He sighed and leaned back, looking at the castle ceiling. It took him a good five minutes before he managed to recover a little of his energy and get to his feet. He still wobbled a little, but he was able to walk.

Making his way back to his room, his mind wandered to Nazareth's words.

"_It's not your badge that's in trouble. It's your reputation."_

OoOoO

"Argh! Fcksht!" Draco swore as his faithful owl dropped by the Slytherin table and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on his lap. He had already unrolled the paper when the front page made him gasp out.

_**THE MALFOY HEIR'S SECRET **_

_Last night came as a shock as one of our correspondents (Rita Skeeter nonetheless,_ Draco thought.) _spotted Draco Malfoy, known as the only heir to the Malfoy clan and the son of the late Deatheater Lucius Malfoy, by the Hogwarts lake, embracing what seemed to be a young female student enrolled in the same school. Unfortunately, our correspondent was not able to identify the _lucky_ girl._

_As everyone would remember, Young Malfoy had sided with the Light during the Great War, and was even assigned under the leadership of the Great Harry Potter. There had been rumors that he had been assigned another more important role, but we are yet to uncover that._

_As for the girl, just who is she? She seems to be new to Hogwarts. Then again, with the sudden ballooning of the school's population, it would be near impossible to uncover her true identity. But we are sure that it would not be long until Mister Malfoy and his significant other surface. Until then, we would need to cross our fingers and wait._

Draco ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly as he slammed the paper on the table, catching the attention of the whole of his house. That managed to take their attention away from the paper for a moment, at least. He buried his face in his arms and waited for them…

"Huh?"

"WHAT!"

"Really?"

"Oh.My.Fking.God."

"Are they serious?"

Draco could feel the eyes of the whole Great Hall on him, and he did not dare move an inch. He will be damned if he did.

"I have to go." He stood up, catching a glimpse of Pansy's disbelieving face before he managed to escape.

He groaned the moment he was out of the hall, ducking behind the nearest corridor. He leaned against the wall and muttered curses under his breath as he once again buried his face in his hand.

"Are you planning to escape?"

His eyes shot up. _Versailles._ He turned to his right and saw Nazareth there, her hips tilted to the side and her arms crossed over her chest. Her raven hair (which he had only seen let down before) was now swept up in quite a high ponytail with a green satin ribbon and a few black tendrils hanging loose at the side of her face. She was now wearing the complete Hogwarts uniform: that _annoyingly_ short skirt, white shirt, and gray vest. On her black cloak was the ever famous house symbol of Slytherin. Draco had to blink twice before he fully recognized the girl.

"Pardon me, Naza—Versailles?" He frowned at the slip of his tongue. He knew Nazareth would…

"I told you, we're already on a first name basis! You always want to stay far from people, Draco. And no, Parkinson and Zabini are no exceptions. Though, a certain _lion_ may be an exception…" The famous Slytherin smirk made its way to her thin lips. _Dang! The Sorting Hat didn't make a mistake in putting her in Slytherin…_

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"You don't want to drag him into this, do you?" Her tone became serious, and she stood straight.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. "It was my fault, anyway. He had nothing to do with it. And as far as I know, he's savored the absence of the paparazzi on his tail. That little crap won't help him."

She suddenly clapped her hands and grinned. "Then that settles it! I can help!"

He raised a brow. "And _how_?"

"She tossed her dark hair back and winked. "Let's see…I have long black hair…I'm roughly _his_ height…Madame Pomfrey saw us together last night…I am _fairly new to Hogwarts_…Do you want me to go on?"

It took a moment before Draco finally understood. The moment he did so, he jumped to his feet. "That's it! You're a genius! You can pretend and…Wait a minute…That would mean we have to pretend we're…"

"Together? Yep." She faked a pout. "Unless you'd want the Daily Prophet to be all over the little angel you are guarding over."

"N-no!" he blurted out. "A-ah well…O-of c-course not! I-I made the Vow…I can't take that back." His left hand unconsciously moved to rub his right shoulder. "I promised to protect him, no matter what."

Nazareth held out her hand. "It's a deal then, Draconian Lucius Malfoy. I'll take on the role of your supposed _girlfriend_. But you have to do a _favor_ for me."

He frowned. "A favor?"

"Have you ever fought with a sword before?"

"Eh? Well…as a kid, yeah."

"The favor I want…is for you to let me teach you the art of swordfight."

"Swordfight? Why would I need to learn that? I can fight very well with just my wand, thank you."

"I know. But you never know when…you might need it in the future."

_There's that Trelawney-ish tone in her voice again. Is she really just a transferee? Oh well, if she can help me get Harry out of this trouble…_

"Fine. But you have to make sure that no one else finds out about this and that Harry would really not be dragged into this."

She drew a cross over her chest with her thumb. "Cross my heart and swear to Merlin. I never break my word. I can assure you that." Draco just looked at her, feeling like his head was going in circles. She took a step toward him and patted his shoulder. "Well, when do you plan to start, dragon?"

Draco cringed at the nickname. Pansy used to call him that in front of everybody, as a sort of endearment. Nazareth just sounded too much like Pansy there…

"Uh…as soon as possible…now. Though I still have to adjust to that idea of yours."

"Hey, we're on the same boat, so you don't have to worry. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." She waved her hand in the air and all of a sudden, a notepad and a quill appeared in her hands. She flipped the notepad open and pressed the quill's tip against the face of the paper. "Well, Mister Malfoy? I'm waiting for your restrictions…"

Draco rolled her eyes. When she said she was an aspiring journalist, she was not kidding.

"Okay…"

_I have to do it…It just has to do with me._ _It has nothing to do with Harry…I still want to do my job…_

He flinched.

_Yeah…it's my…job…_

OoOoO End OoOoO

(A/N Duty: Yuki)

A/N: I'm really sorry to pass this to you, Jez! Oh…Well, to explain, I was supposed to finish this chapter on my own, since I drew second. Unfortunately, the other guys and I have to attend to our OJT's. Jeza was the only one available since she's the only one not in college…

Jeza: Sure, sure…I'm just supposed to upload it anyway…yawn…

Oh well…I'll just have to buy her a glass of iced coffee to make it up to her…


End file.
